Pegasus
by Madam Pegasus
Summary: How I imagine he is after duelist kingdom


Pegasus  
  
(If you haven't heard the song Vincent by Don Mclean then you can't feel  
me)  
  
Empty bottles of wine were everywhere. The smell of the room smelled like  
flat alcohol. Pictures of Cecilia were all over. Some were torn or faded.  
An empty and dusty canvas stood in silence.  
Strewn upon the bed was a man who was well respected. Now broken and  
destroyed he's silent. You hear a faint heartbeat coming from his porcelain  
chest. The mansion is empty. He's yesterday's news.  
Dried blood is on velvet sheets. The song Vincent by Don Mclean is playing  
over and over. Nothing else seems to be alive....  
The once cheerful and happy Pegasus J. Crawford is a mere shell of his  
formal self. It compares to Seto and Mokuba when their souls were  
captured..  
For they could not love you....  
But you're love was true....  
You took your life like most lovers do....  
Somehow you stayed alive... God wasn't ready to take you away... Are you still  
alive to find a new start or to suffer more for your heinous crime..?  
The world wasn't ready for someone as beautiful as you....  
You've suffered for your sanity. You continue to suffer....  
The phone line is cut. The phone dangles too and fro like a human who's  
breathed his last swinging on a noose.  
They didn't listen and still not.....Perhaps they never will.....  
I want to wipe away your tears and put you to my bosom. I want to breathe  
life into you so I could see the creator of duel monsters think this was  
some bad dream.  
But it's not is it?  
You haven't stirred in hours have you dear Pegasus?  
What are you dreaming about dear? Is Cecilia still the center of the  
universe? Do you see yourself waiting for her to walk down the aisle?  
You tried to set yourself free.....  
For they could not love you.....  
You nearly killed people to save one....  
Is that murder Pegasus? It seems that Cecilia isn't the only one who's  
dead.... You're soul is in damnation...  
These tears that flow from my eyes burn like fire.... I know I can't help  
you... I can only watch.  
Perhaps that's my punishment for being different.  
You want to forget about her being dead.... Some bad sketch that's being  
washed away from your island. The unforgiving ocean picks it up and it  
sinks into nothingness.  
Is that sketch you or Cecilia?  
That crimson eye has seen so much pain. Yet your socket represents your  
heart. Something is missing....  
It's her isn't it?  
You want to cock that gun or pull out that blade but she stops you. Inside  
your heart hides a gentle lamb. The lamb is now screaming.  
  
Doesn't anyone care about you?  
I do......  
I lay on my bed wishing that God would take me......But my prayers shall not  
pass...  
I see your picture. Such a broad face and tender smile.  
The empty bottles represent your soul doesn't it? Everyone is gone.....  
You are seen as a beast....An executioner of men....  
The world wasn't ready for your genius....  
How I would love to touch your face and kiss your satin lips...  
I want to kiss away your tears.....  
I want your smile to come out and dance around the world and see that  
formal life....  
Don't die Pegasus....  
Such a fragile rose... Most of your petals are gone and your stem is broken.  
Thorns are scattered all about.  
You are such a delicate man....  
The clothes you wear, the way you made your hair, and the comic books you  
read. They are apart of you. Your crush velvet suit still has your scent  
the scent of baby shampoo and fragrant flowers. Your suit doesn't know your  
pain.  
No one except you....  
Shed no more tears punished genius...  
Wipe the blood off your body and pick up your weakened bones.  
I come to you with open arms. But when I come to embrace you I go right  
through you. You try to touch me. I can't feel it....  
My shoulders slump...  
New formed tears fall from your face. Another woman wishes to soothe your  
soul. Like Cecilia you can't reach me. A barrier comes between us.  
I tried to wipe away those tears. My hands feel so transparent. Now it's my  
turn for tears to fall from mine eyes.  
The tears fall to my breasts. I pay no mind to the salty drops. He eyes me  
with the look of melancholy. He knows that pain. He can't ignore that.  
You can't leave me Pegasus....  
Death isn't the answer yet. You are so young. Half your life awaits.  
Although I can't touch I take your hand...I kiss that bloody hand.  
  
Then I saw....that smile....  
My bottom lip quivered. I want to hold you and say that everything is  
alright. But I can't....  
The only thing I can do is watch you suffer. That's my punishment for my  
crimes.  
Repent is only a word. I've said that word so much that my tongue is sore.  
You imagine yourself as a faded jewel. A piece of coal..  
You've never shined brighter as you are right now.  
They're still not listening Pegasus.....  
Perhaps they never will.....  
Please stay with me.......  
...........  
.....  
////- @\\\\  
__ 


End file.
